Situation compromettante
by Lolaluna
Summary: Un Draco Malefoy attaché à son lit, complètement nu de surcroit, et une Hermione en quète de vengeance... ça promet quelques situations croustillantes!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, comme la plupart du temps, se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Il était environ 22H30. Elle n'avait pas dîné, elle avait un sacré rhume, et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle planchait sur un devoir d'arithmancie depuis des heures. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'y arrivait pas...pire que ça, elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ce travail. De rage, elle lança sa plume à travers la table. Ces yeux la piquait affreusement. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête au creux de ceux-ci. Elle était en train de compter jusqu'à trois afin de s'encourager à marcher jusqu'au dortoir, lorsque une voix qu'elle conaissait bien lui parvint de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

-Naaaaaaaaaaan! Mademoiselle l'Impure fait des heures supplémentaires?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en se redressant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne relevait plus vraiment les insultes de Malefoy. Il avait d'ailleurs décliné le cultissime "sang de bourbe" en toute une gamme de termes analogues, allant de "petite crade" en passant par "saleté répugnante". Tout cela devenait même presque amusant de voir jusqu'où le manque d'imagination de Malefoy pouvait le mener.Visiblement, "Mademoisele l'Impure" était sa dernière trouvaille...Hermione pivota pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Oh! je vois qu'on progresse! Ca devient presque élégant! Le seul petit reproche serait peut-être à propos de ce goût prononcé pour les noms composés...

Elle s'arrêta net. Malefoy leva un sourcil. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte en bas de pyjama et debardeur, une bouteille de chantilly à la main. Hermione venait de remarquer cet objet pour le moins insolite...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec de la chantilly? Tu manges des fraises?

Il sourit énigmatiquement.

-Appele ça comme tu veux Granger. C'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange, mais mes "fraises" m'attendent quelquesétages plus bas...

Et il partit comme il était venu. Hermione haussa les épaules, baîlla bruyament, rangea ses affaires, grimaça à la vue de son parchemin inachevé, et regagna son dortoir. Elle se deshabilla rapidement et enfila son pyjama. Elle allait se glisser das se draps lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un lit était vide. Elle sourit dans la pénombre. Les fraises de Malefoy portaient le nom de Latoya Sanchez. Une de ses camarades de chambre...

Cela faisait des heures qu'Hermione setournait et se retournait dans son lit. "Latoya doit en faire autant!" pensa-t-'elle malicieusement. D'habitude elle avait de la pitié pour les victimes de Malefoy. Mais dans ce cas précis c'était plutôt lui qui faisait office de victime...Latoya était une vraie mante religieuse! La première fois qu' Hermione avait parlé de garçon avec elle, elle lui avait avoué avoir "oune pétit problème" de ce côté là. Quand Hermione l'avait questionné sur l'origine de ce petit problème, Latoya lui avait répondu, le regard pétillant:

-Siempré quiero mas!

Sur le coup elle en était resté comme deux ronds de flanc, mais là, en y repensant la Gryffondor était au bord du fou rire. Surtout qu'à présent, l'image Malefoy avec sa crème chantilly lui revenait à l'esprit: tel est croqué celui qui croyait mordre! Elle en vint à se demander où ils en étaient... est-ce que c'était malsain? Non, biensûr elle pensait juste à Latoya et s'inquiètait un peu pour elle...c'était tout...rien de plus...Par ailleurs il lui vint une soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes...

Elle passa du côté des Serpentards (juste histoire de voir si elle ne trouvait ni Latoya ni Drago en larmes). Pas un bruit. Il faisait très humide. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le couloir sombre. Toujours rien. Un peu déçue, elle commençait à faire demi-tour lorsque un hurlement de rage retentit dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une Latoya verte de colère. Sa longue chevelure brune était toute ébourifée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Tandis qu'elle remontait sa nuisette rouge sur son oppulante poitrine, elle se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce et hurla:

-Canalla! Gilipollas!

Hermione regardait la scène héberluée. Latoya claqua la porte et marcha dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle l'apperçu, son regard se fonça davantage. Sur le coup, Hermione crut qu'elle allait la frapper.

-Ah! Hermione!

-Ca va Latoya? Demande-t'-elle timidement.

-Si, moi ça va. C'est ton copain, un hijo de puta celui là...Moi je vais me coucher querida, tiens tu lui rendras ça...Moi je l'approche plus!

Elle lui donna un petit objet rond et dur, et sans ajouter un mot elle colla un baiser sonore sur la joue à Hermione et disparut. Hermione ne put distinguer tout de suite la nature de l'objet à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Y'avait-il des risques pour que Latoya ait castré Malefoy? La Gryffondor courut jusqu'à une meurtrière. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement: c'était une clé ronde avec un imprimé léopard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Elle remarqua alors un petit grognement provenant de la chambre des Serpentards. Hermione poussa prudement la porte et se pencha à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les lits étaient vides. Mais elle ne s'en étonna pas: il était bien connu que lorsque Malefoy avait une invitée, le reste des Serpentards mâles lui laissait le dortoir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit avec les tentures tirées. C'est de là que provenaient les grognements. Hermione s'avança prudement.

-Heu...Malefoy c'est toi?

-Mmh!

-OK...Bon euh écoute j'ai un truc à toi là...

-Mmh!

-Ouais c'est Latoya elle m'a donné une...une clé...Et je crois qu'elle est à toi...T'es tout seul là au moins?

-Ajouta-t'elle soupçonneuse.

-Mmmmph!

-Je peux ouvrir le rideau?

-Les grognements s'emballèrent.

-Bon écoute là je comprends pas! Si tu veux je pose la clé là et je pars! Tu..."gémis" une fois et j'ouvrirais le rideau, sinon tu gémis deux fois et je m'en vais! Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Mmmh! Mmmh! Mmmh!

-Malefoy t'as grogné trois fois! Ca veut rien dire! Bon là ça devient ridicule!

Et elle ouvrit le rideau...

Et elle crut mourir de rire! Malefoy était allongé là, elle ne distinguait que le haut de son corps à cause du rideau mais elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était nu. Il était attaché aux montants du lit par des menottes à l'imprimé léopard...Et pour couronner le tout, il était bailloné par un string de satin rouge, et tout son torse était recouvert de chantilly. Pliée en quatre, Hermione s'étouffait de rire. Malefoy levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, triomphante. Elle s'assit sur le lit, trempa ses doigts dans la chantilly et les lécha consciencieusement.

-Alors là tu vois, c'est trop bon. J'hésite même à aller chercher Harry et Ron pour qu'ils voient ça!

-MMMMPH!

-Nan t'as raison. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais tanpis! J'assume!

Malefoy aurait pu la tuer de ses mains.

-Voyons ce que tu me racontes maintenant...

-Et elle lui enleva son baillon.

-Je vais te tuer Granger! Tu m'entends? Te tuer!

Elle prit un air faussement peiné.

-Bien. Si c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher. Ne t'inquiètes pas je laisse la porte ouverte afin que Rusard te retrouve.

Et elle se leva.

-Nan, nan! Reviens Granger! Heu...Hermione! S'il te plaît!

Elle fit volte face.

-"Hermione" et "s'il te plaît" dans une seule phrase! Ca alors c'est vraiment trop!

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je suis en train de savourer la vengeance d'années de souffrances et d'insultes! C'est merveilleux!

-D'accord! Savoure bien, et après tu me détaches, OK?

-Biensûr! Mais j'aimerais bien profiter encore un peu, tu permets?

-Granger? Tu vas pas abuser de moi au moins j'espère?

Demanda-t'il, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

-Youh! Beurk! Ca va pas!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se leva et tira le rideau en plein. Malefoy failli s'étouffer.

-Et d'ailleurs, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta réputation!

-Granger! Referme ce rideau!

-Pourquoi?

-Demanda-t'elle en promenant un regard innocent sur le corp du jeune homme.

-Il faut me le demander gentiment!

Reprit elle. Malefoy était sur le point d'exploser, pourtant il se plia.

-S'il te plaît Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules et rabattit le drap sur l'entrejambe du Serpentard.

-De toute façon j'ai tout vu!

Ajouta-t'-elle, d'un air puéril.

-Bon écoute Hermione, ça commence à faire. Dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me libères.

-Bah...je sais pas moi...Ah si! Dis moi pourquoi Latoya est elle partie furieuse tout à l'heure?

-Alors ça c'est simple! Elle a voulu dormir ici, j'ai refusé, elle est partie! C'est tout! Alors heureuse? Aller, maintenant détache moi!

-Oh...oui, d'accord...seulement...

-QUOI ENCORE!

-Et après? Tu jures de me laisser tranquille?

Sans le savoir, elle venait de se perdre toute seule, car Drago réalisa l'emprise qu'il avait alors sur elle...

-Tranquille? Tu veux dire, ne raconter à personne que tu m'as matté, torturé, et...tenté de me violer?

-J'ai jamais rien fais de tel!

-Oui mais ça les autres ne le savent pas.

-C'est dégueulasse!

-Oui je trouve aussi! Mais pense au deshonneur! A ta réputation!

-OK...Que faut il que je fasse pour acheter ton silence?

-Une lueur de sadisme passa dans le regard du Serpentard.

-Tu vas commencer par me détacher une main et attachar la tienne à la place.

Elle s'éxécuta.

Ca y est. Et maintenant?

-Maitenant allonge toi sur le lit.

-Quoi!?

-Pense à ta réputation...

Elle obéit à nouveau. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle doucemnt.

-Et maintenant ferme les yeux.

-Non!

-Tanpis.

Il plaqua alors sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille. Elle se débattit durant quelques instants, mais il la tenait fermemant de son bras libre. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui paraissèrent être une éternité, elle perdit pieds, et oublia qui elle était et où elle était. Le contexte avait quelque chose d'ennivrant, elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi étrange...Elle répondit inconsciement au baiser de son pire ennemi. Son corps se plaqua un peu plus contre elle. Elle sentait tous les muscles du torse du jeune homme jouer contre sa poitrine...C'est alors qu'il se recula. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Alors?

-C'était la chose la plus dégoutante que j'aille jamais faite! C'était horrible!

Une petite voix hurlait "menteuse!" dans la tête d'Hermione.

-Peu importe. On afait une chose aussi compromettante pour l'un que pour l'autre. On est sûr que chacun gardera le silence. Maintenant détache moi.

Elle s'éxécuta.

-Bon et bien voilà...bafouilla-t'elle.

-Oui...voilà...

C'était étrange mais maintenant qu'is étaient là à se regarder debouts devant le lit (Hermione triturant nerveusement ses mains, et Drago tenant fermemant le drap autour de ses hanches) et que tout était fini, ils se trouvaient très gênés.

-Bon et bien j'y vais...

-Oui...

-Bonne nuit!

-Elle avait lancé ça sur le pas de la porte, sans s'en rendre compte, sans attendre de réponse...

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Et ça n'avait rien de sarcastique.

De retour dans son dortoir, Hermione fut surprise de trouver Latoya en train de lire.

-Bah alors tu dors pas?

-Nan je t'attendais.

-Ah...

-Tu étais où?

-Oh euh...A droite à gauche!

-Je voulais te dire, que si je suis partie tout à l'heure, c'est parce que crois que Drago il... enfin...

-Quoi Drago?

-Quand on était tous les deux...Quand on...tu vois?

-Oui Latoya...

-Et bah il a dit ton nom.

-Quoi?

-Oui! Il a dit ton nom! Il m'appelé Hermione! Et ça tu vois je supporte pas qu'on pense à quelqu'un d'autre quand on est avec moi!

Ce soir là, la jeune Gryffondor alla se coucher plus heureuse que jamais, tout en se jurant d'acheter très prochainement à Pré-au-Lard des menottes et une bouteille de chantilly...Il lui restait quelque chose à finir...

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**petite suite demandée par plusieurs revieweurs; si vous avez aimé la fin de la première partie de la fiction, je vous déconseille d'aller lire cette suite, en revanche si comme certains lecteurs vous restiez sur votre fin, foncez!**

**situation compromettante (suite)**

**  
**3 jours qu'elle passait son temps libre dans ce fichu rayon. 3 jours qu'elle recherchait «le manifeste des crokbulles». 3 jours de prise de tête intensive, alors qu'elle pensait connaître parfaitement chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque… Hermione laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur le bois du bureau. Minuit sonna à la pendule. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était seule. Elle était l'unique élève à qui Madame Pince faisait entièrement confiance, ça n'était donc pas la première fois que la jeune fille se retrouvait seule en pleine nuit dans l'immense bibliothèque. Dehors la nuit était étincelante. Hermione se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Ce n'était décidément pas une nuit à plancher sur les crokbulles… Pourtant elle n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre, elle était Hermione Granger, grande intellectuelle de son état, elle avait un devoir à finir et elle le finirait par Merlin! C'est donc emplie d'une hargne nouvelle qu'elle retourna s'asseoir devant sa table encombrée de piles de livres et parchemins. Elle feuilletait furieusement ses notes lorsque soudain…  
-Hermione?  
La jeune femme fit un bond d'anthologie sur son banc. Ce n'était pas tellement la frayeur, non….c'était la voix. Cette même voix qu'elle avait entendue un mois auparavant. Cette voix qui d'habitude était pleine de sarcasmes était aujourd'hui empreinte de…timidité. Il faut dire que cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione et Draco faisait leur possible pour enfouir au plus profond de leur mémoires respectives l'étrange nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, ensemble. Et durant ce laps de temps aucun n'avait osé adresser la parole ou un regard à l'autre. Et voilà que Draco Malefoy se présentait à la jeune femme. Il s'était arrêté au bout de l'allée et fixait Hermione avec un mélange de gêne et de détermination. La jeune gryffondor pivota sur son banc et considéra le jeune homme. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait posé sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise sortait de son pantalon, et sa cravate vert et argent était dénouée. Il était plutôt inhabituel de voir Draco ainsi débraillé, lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre, voir à cinq, épingles.  
-Tu … tu n'es pas couché?  
C'était idiot et Hermione le savait. Il était évident que le Serpentard n'était pas dans son dortoir à moins qu'il n'utilisât une sorte de projection astrale, ce dont elle doutait fort.  
-Je…je cherchais le…courage de venir te voir.  
La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.  
-Et pourquoi? Avec le temps je pensais que tu t'étais accoutumé à l'odeur des sangs de bourbes…  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Arrête, c'est assez difficile, s'il faut encore que je supporte tes sarcasmes…Tu sais très bien ce qui m'amène ici.  
-Non vraiment pas!  
-Oh Granger s'il te plaît!  
-Tiens il a pas fait long feu le «Hermione…  
-Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé…  
-Si tu veux parler de l'immonde chantage que tu m'as fais, dis le clairement.  
Le jeune homme pâlit.  
-Je… tu…quoi?!!! CHANTAGE?! C'est toi qui m'a laissé attaché au lit!  
Hermione se leva d'un bond.  
-COMMENT OSES-TU?!? CELA FAIT DES ANNEES QUE JE SUIS TON SOUFFRE-DOULEUR, ET TOI TU OSES ME FAIRE DES REPROCHES!  
Draco reculait prudemment tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait à grands pas furieux.  
-ET EN PLUS, SI TU NE T'AMUSAIS PAS A DES JEUX…elle sembla chercher ses mots…PERVERS, JAMAIS TU NE TE SERAIS RETROUVE ATTACHE A CE LIT COMPLETEMENT NU!!! ALORS EXCUSE MOI SI JE NE PARVIENS PAS A TE VOIR COMME UNE VICTIME!  
La jeune fille fit brusquement demi-tour et alla se rasseoir à sa table. Le jeune homme resta pantois.  
Il ne pouvait pourtant pas rester sur échec aussi retentissant, il restait un Malefoy que diable! Il s'adressa alors à Hermione tout en restant en retrait (il n'était pas suicidaire:  
-Parce que TOI tu te poses en victime peut-être?  
L'épaisse crinière de gryffondor se releva lentement de son parchemin. -Parfaitement.  
Draco éclata d'un rire élégant.  
-Une victime? Et de quoi je te prie?  
Hermione, rouge de rage et de confusion sembla rassembler toute sa fierté.  
-Tu m'as embrassé. En voyant un fin sourire se dessiner à l'angle de la bouche du jeune homme, Hermione sentit l'orage arriver et replongea donc prestement le nez sur son parchemin. Draco su alors que la partie était gagnée d'avance. Il s'avança vers la table de sa démarche de félin et s'assit sur le banc, tout contre Hermione. Il pouvait voir dans ses grands yeux bruns s'allumer une lueur de panique tandis qu'elle refusait obstinément de le regarder. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés autour de sa plume que ses jointures étaient blanches. Le jeune homme s'amusait silencieusement du trouble qu'il causait à la gryffondor. Histoire d'en rajouter une dose, il repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle tressaillit légèrement. Draco décida alors que le moment de pousser Hermione à bout était venu.  
-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça t'avait déplu sur le moment…d'ailleurs tu ne m'a pas beaucoup opposé de résistance ce soir là…  
Il s'était attendu à un déluge de rage, d'hystérie, d'insultes et de menaces mais il fut bien déçu. Hermione se contenta de relever la tête et de le fixer d'un air blasé.  
-Qu'Est-ce que tu cherches au juste en venant ici?  
-A ce qu'on recommence.  
Il avait dis ça parce qu'il s'était trouvé prit au dépourvu, comme ça sans réfléchir. Et pourtant maintenant il s'étonnait de la véracité de ses propos. Hermione le regardait, éberluée. Il fallait qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse quelque chose! Il devait débloquer la situation! Alors, suivant son instinct, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et goûta au contact de ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, une fois de plus…  
Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, lança de but en blanc:  
-Ce soir là, tu as appelé Latoya «Hermione», je le sais, elle me l'a dit…  
Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir violement. Finalement c'était peut-être pas gagné, gagné…  
-Euh…oui…c'est possable…euh! Possible! Probable!  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.  
- Ça fait longtemps que je pense à toi Hermione.  
…  
-Je sais parfaitement que tu penses que c'est pas possible, que nous deux c'est un échec assuré…Mais les temps changent, les gens changent! Et J'AI changé. J'ai grandi. Et les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Enfin Hermione prit la parole.  
-Suis-je censée fredonner un générique de série à l'eau de rose?  
Draco eut un sourire ironique et donna une légère bourrade à la jeune femme.  
-Alala! Je me demande si je serais entrée dans ton dortoir cette nuit là si j'avais su tout ce qui s'en suivrait…  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu y serais venue en courant, oui!  
- son tour Hermione bouscula légèrement son compagnon.  
-D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, qu'Est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire ce soir là en plein quartier Serpentard? Demanda Draco, un sourcil levé.  
Ne trouvant aucune réponse qui ne soit pas affreusement gênante, Hermione préféra embrasser à nouveau le Serpentard. Elle appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne lorsqu'elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

Qui aurait pu se douter qu'un jour la sombre bibliothèque de Poudlard serait le giron d'un amour naissant? Et qui plus est, un amour entre une gryffondor et un serpentard! Pourtant c'était un fait, Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy s'embrassaient tendrement au milieu de piles de livres et de parchemins traitant de crokbulles…Et aucun marché consistant à se retrouver dans une situation aussi compromettante pour l'un que pour l'autre ne les liait…  
**Fin finale!!**


End file.
